


i'll hold you close so you never know pain

by blueseasalt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Last of Us!AU, M/M, Mostly Platonic, Slow Burn, The Walking Dead game!AU, These boys are just trying to survive, Violence, Weapons, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasalt/pseuds/blueseasalt
Summary: Vanitas didn't think the world would break out into an apocalyptic era where humans feasted on one another and returned from the dead to continue the cycle. He also didn't think he'd be stuck with his worst enemy; Ventus.Or the Last of Us/The Walking Dead game!AU of VanVen that no one asked for.





	1. I. 𝑷 𝑹 𝑶 𝑳 𝑶 𝑮 𝑼 𝑬.

I. PROLOGUE.

❝ Let me sing a lullaby. ❞

* * *

The day was beautiful.

Cherry blossoms were beginning to grow onto the trees, pink buds getting ready to blossom into a pale pink that flower that masked the walkways of their campus — or even outside of their campus. It was symbolizing the end of the Winter and the beginning of Spring. The temperature would continue to fluctuate, the weather battling between the rain or sun, sometimes compensating and happening at the same time, or even taking turns in the brisk, bipolar weather.

The ever so soft pantone of light blue, dark blue, white, gray, or even black masked the skies to match the weather that was forecasted. And if they were lucky, the shades of pink, yellow, orange, or even purple decorated the sunset sky, mixing the hues together to create a harmonious nostalgic feeling as the wind brushes through, softly nudging the cherry blossoms off the branches and letting it soar through the sky.

Vanitas despised the Spring and the Summer.

The vibrant colors that danced along his vision blinded him, it was too bright for him. To him, he wasn't even sure if he was allowed to witness the colors mixing and forming into wondrous displays that were foreign to him. Not exactly foreign, having been raised in Tokyo, rather, its colors he chooses not to look at. Not to delve in deeper and witness the light that radiates from it.

Though, he really didn't care.

He preferred the muggy seasons; Fall and Winter. It gave him the excuse to continue to wear his dark clothing, bundling up in various articles of clothing but never getting too warm. He felt more at ease wearing several layers than wearing thin layers. He enjoyed the cold touch and how dark everything seemed — how it didn't quite blind him unlike the other two seasons. Aside from that, he wholeheartedly accepted the cold embrace the two seasons wrapped around him, the weather never fluctuating so it wouldn't get annoying. It was consistent. It was simple. And Vanitas loves simple.

As Vanitas stood in front of his mirror with a deep scowl embedded into his face, he silently cursed at the thin layer of clothing he had to wear for their Spring uniform. Though, he has caused enough trouble that the staff didn't quite care whenever he swapped the khakis for a dark pair of his jeans and covered his upper body with a black blazer instead of the tacky blue ones. He stood out more. He wasn't particularly fond of it, but he'd rather die than be caught wearing a ridiculously colored blazer. Vanitas aimlessly swapped through the different season uniforms to correlate with his jeans and his black blazer. Regardless, he settled for the white button-up dress shirt, accompanied with his tie — to which wasn't properly knotted, rather, hanging around his neck flimsily and calling it a day. Sliding on his boots, he laced them up properly and deemed himself ready for another antagonizing day as he ignored the news that buzzed in the background and the various instructions and warnings that echoed. He simply didn't give a damn about it.

"Last year." the ravenette mumbled underneath his breath, "This is the last year, and then I'm free to do whatever. Bear with it for a little longer." he grunted out, slender fingers wrapping around the handle of his messenger bag before slinging it around his shoulder and grabbing his keys and phone off his dresser, "Hey, Sora!" he called loudly as he walked down the stairs, "Your ass better be down here in 30 seconds or I'm leaving you and you can walk to your damn school."

"Not again!" a screech was heard as soon as Vanitas hit the bottom of the stairs, impatiently waiting for his younger brother, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Please don't make me walk to school again. I have a field trip today!"

"Then haul ass."

A frantic brunette ran down the stairs, attempting to juggle between putting on his blazer, the toast that threatened to fall out his mouth, and his messenger bag that clung onto him and twisted around him with every move. Vanitas bit back a snicker, spinning the keyring around his index finger before turning away with a nonchalant whistle as he opened the front door, beginning to walk out.

"Wait, Vani —" Sora had begun, chomping down onto his toast furiously before he struggled to put on his shoes, index finger tugging at the back of them so they'd slip on faster, "Don't g— Wah!" the spikey haired boy fell flat onto his face with a yelp that soon turned into a groan.

"Loser." the ravenette said mockingly, "Did you think I'd leave without you? And no, I'm not saying this from the 'kindness' of my heart, I just don't want to hear another earful from mom. So, hurry up."

"You're so mean, Vanitas!"

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

"Hey..."

"What is it now?" Vanitas sighed, his gaze flickering over to Sora briefly before looking ahead once more as he drove.

"Rude." Sora grumbled with a sulky pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you heard about that weird virus that's jumping around? Apparently it hasn't hit here yet but it was recommended we stay home and —" he paled, "It's.. cannibal behavior. Like.. Is that normal..!? Can a fever do that to you..!? Zombies don't exist either!"

"Hm.. I don't know.." Vanitas trailed off teasingly, "There was this one time you bit me when I was younger and you had a fever and everything."

"What? I don't remember this —"

"Oh, because you were so sick that mom and dad couldn't control you and you exhibited cannibalistic behaviors and —" a mocking gasp was heard from Vanitas, "Could it be — you're the reason this virus is happening?" the ravenette spoke dramatically, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"This isn't time for jokes!"

"Dumbass, don't believe the shit they say on the news. They're just here to scare us and spread false news anyway. Besides, I'm sure school would have been on total shut down if this so-called disease was actually happening. So.." he paused, "Don't worry that little head of yours, it'll start hurting if you think too much." he crooned.

".. This is why I don't like talking to you."

"Ouch."

"Hmph, if this virus hits, I swear I'll feed you to them!"

"Bet on it." Vanitas snorted before steering to the right for a shortcut, "The road is so busy today. Traffic this early? So annoying." he muttered underneath his breath, "By the way, mom has been getting on my ass about this, but she's been asking me if you're taking the high school entrance exam to my school."

"Oh." Sora blinked furiously, "I'm taking it in a week! I've just been studying with Roxas and Riku, as well as preparing for this field trip to the museum."

"First of all, boring. The museum? That sucks. Second of all, good luck, I guess."

"Wow, with this encouragement, I'm sure I'll get in!"

"Can it."

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

"Made it in time." Vanitas muttered underneath his breath, watching as the kids boarded the bus to their field trip, "Don't be stupid. Have fun. Update me. And again, don't be stupid."

"Hey! Cut me some slack!" Sora grumbled, sticking his tongue out before sliding out of his seat, "Don't be stupid either. Have a great da— Riku! Oh, Roxas, too!" the brunette chirped excitedly, shutting the passenger's door and trotting off causing Vanitas to roll his eyes.

"Stupid brat."

Now that Vanitas was left alone, he was stuck with the inner turmoil of actually attending school today. He couldn't recall if he had anything important today and he didn't want to risk wasting his day at school and rotting away every aching hour when he could be doing better things. Like sleep. Shifting his gear back into drive, he made a split decision and drove.

Vanitas barely made it in time. Parking was always a hassle, considering that most people walk to school. Sora and him usually do that but not only did the both of them wake up late, but Sora had his field trip that he was supposed to wake up early for to get there before busses, but didn't. Approaching the front doors of the school, he frowned. His gaze bore into the door, regardless of the people who were already walking into the building, Vanitas continued to stay rooted in place. Golden hues shined with annoyance as a small 'tsk' left his mouth as he pushed the door open. He went to his designated cubby, switched out his shoes for indoor ones, and entered into the main hall. It was still crowded; friends mingling outside the class, people walking to class, or just wanting to hide away and not attend.

With slow steps, he could see the sign that next to the door. One that told him his class. It screamed at him, and he hated it entirely. The bitterness overflowed him, captivating him into a rough slideshow of his memories. But that was soon cut off as the chatters grew louder and the people grew closer, some even purposely bumping in him. Ready to snap, his expression turned into one of confusion as people huddled closer and closer, eyeing the two in the middle.

One person was frantic, bearing blonde hair that reached her midback, trying to comfort the other person, a fading pink hue capturing her hair due to the old dye, that heaved, letting out panicked, chilling cries. Screams for help echoed amongst them, someone punching in the number for the police while others strayed away, not wanting to get involved, and another quarter of them scrambled for a teacher. Any adult they could grab.

And that's when they found out it was too late when another blood curdling cry was heard. But this one was different. It was filled with agony, seeping right into Vanitas' bones, chilling his body entirely as he stood there frozen. The frantic screams continued to grow louder as the pink haired girl latched onto them, teeth sinking into their flesh, the color of crimson soon painting the floor, pooling around them in a ghastly way.

Then, they met Vanitas' eyes. Amongst the people that were frozen in fear or running away, they met his eyes. Cold, lifeless eyes boring into his yellow hues. Keeping him rooted. Hypnotizing him to stay in place as they shakily stood up, discarding the deceased body by its feet. With a loud screech, it bared its teeth and surged forward. 

He was a goner.

That was, until fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging at him. He could feel them tremble against his skin. "We have to go!" he turned his head and was greeted by bright cerulean eyes and messy blonde hair, "Vanitas, now!".

Another tug. And another. And that's what brought Vanitas back to reality as he ran with the blonde — Ventus — someone he was once close with.

* * *

A/N; hiya! i've never done anything like this before but i'm really excited! i've been watching so many zombie things that i somehow found muse for this. the tags and characters will continue to grow as chapters progress! this fic will establish a platonic relationship for Vanitas and Ventus. previously enemies and now trapped in apocalyptic verse, they have to find a way to survive so there's no time for any romance when they're trying to survive. maybe if years passed and stability is present, that's when eventual romance would happen between them! but for now, this is really just a platonic as of right now. 

i'm rambling fsdjkld

see you guys next time!

 

 


	2. 𝑰𝑰. 𝑬𝑷𝑰𝑺𝑶𝑫𝑬 𝑶𝑵𝑬

II. EPISODE I.

❝ Can we meet again soon? ❞

* * *

 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins. It was the only thing he could hear aside from the consistent beating of his heart that he could hear in his ears. His heart banged against his chest rapidly and his lungs burned with quick gasps that left his mouth every second. His own slender fingers wrapped tightly around Ventus’ hands, their fingers twined as they pushed through the crowded hallway of frightened screams and clumsy mistakes. They were both adamant to not get separated within this crowd.

But it was hard when fingers would grasp onto their arms, tugging at them for help or for stability. It was hard to shake off. It was even harder to shake off the feeling of not being able to help someone.

“Van — we’re close..!” Ventus’ voice rang loudly over everyone’s chatters as they slowly made it through the doorframe of the hallway. A few more classrooms down and they would make it into the room to grab their things and bolt out of the school building.

Vanitas nudged past and shoved off anyone who clung onto him desperately. Ventus’ steps were fast, desperate as well. It was a battle alone. Regardless of those cannibalistic monsters being no where near them, who knew how long they’d have before they found them. With all the noise they were making, it probably wouldn’t be that hard. With his jaw clenched, his free hand paved his own way so he could continue to follow Ventus, his grip tight. Making it through the doorframe, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Though, that was short lived.

“Go back, g-go back, they’re here too!” someone called, a stammer in their voice as they stumbled onto their feet.

Suddenly, everyone turned back; pushing and shoving. Groveling and crying. They didn’t care about anyone around them — even if someone fell, they stampeded over them, no matter the injury they sustained from that. The groans and moans grew louder and louder and soon after, screeches echoed amongst the walls, piercing into Vanitas’ senses. Ventus stood there frozen. The exit was so close but the beasts blocked it, gnawing onto the flesh of the victims who were too slow. Vanitas and Ventus both knew they couldn’t afford getting caught in the crowd of students. It’d just slow them down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Vanitas cursed out, letting it roll off his tongue. Panicked, he could feel his heart contract painfully. Ventus was long gone, fresh out of ideas; his failure of guiding them to safety was evident on his face, “Over here.” the ravenette quickly said, earning the attention of a zombie. Quickly, they ran up the stairs, one of them on their tail.

Running down the long hallway, Vanitas’ mind was jumbled. He couldn’t remember what was on the left or what was on the right, but he trusted his gut instincts more than ever. He let it take him wherever it wanted to. Though, Ventus’ steps weren’t as fast as his, in fact, he could feel them slowing down in exhaustion, and he didn’t blame him. All they’ve been doing is running and fear seemed to slow them down more than ever. Letting his fingers slide down, he grabbed onto Ventus’ forearm and tugged him forth so they were side by side, “I can’t afford you getting grabbed,” he breathed out, “But we need to lose her. Fast.”

Ventus nodded quickly. cerulean eyes scanning the area, distraught. “There’s a closet — we can hide in there until she passes it and then head back and find somewhere more stable to stay out.”

Vanitas trusted him on this. “Ventus, run ahead and check if it’s unlocked.” he pushed the male forward, earning a startled expression.

“And you!?”

“I’m gonna buy you some time to check if it’s locked or not, or she’ll end up catching us.” he seethed out, “Go, we’re running out of time as we are!”

Hesitancy was evident on his features but nonetheless, Ventus decided to push through with it, silently bidding Vanitas all of his luck. With that, Vanitas’ steps slowed, hearing the antsy footsteps of the monster slowly catch up to him and — his fingers wrapped around the rim of the trashcan and he quickly tossed it behind him, barely getting her. The impact wasn’t enough, but it was enough to throw her off and buy them a few more seconds.

“Vani, it’s open!”

Mustering up his strength from that toss, he sprinted forward, heading inside of the closet right after Ventus, shutting the door quickly, but quietly, trying to not attract anymore noise. Both their pants filled the thick silence, breaths hot and heavy as they both leaned against opposite walls. The blonde suddenly moved, standing up on his tippy toes to gaze out the barely clean window of the door. He stifled a yelp once he saw one of the flesh eating creatures pass by. Though, Vanitas’ hand clasped over Ven’s mouth quickly to muffle the slightest bit of noise.

His own golden hues gazed out the window and suddenly, he was alarmed with how many of those things began to fill up the hallways, screeching at the slightest bit of noise, but twitching ever so often that it made Vanitas’ skin crawl. Stepping away from the window, his hands blindly touched around the closet, grasping anything that felt soft on the shelf before finding a makeshift rag. Pawing at the window, he managed to push the cloth through the gap above, successfully covering the window. With a quick breath, his hand reached up, fumbling with the string above before taking it into his grasp, pulling it down, letting the dim light illuminate them.

Squinting his eyes, he let his eyes adjust to the new added light. The dim lights continued to flicker ever-so-often, Vanitas didn’t think it’d even last. He didn’t even know how they were going to get out with the amount of dead corpses walking, aware of every little noise, and blocking their only exit in this cramped closet. Settling his breath, he inhaled deeply, and glanced over at Ventus. Cerulean and golden hues locked onto one another, one vibrantly shining with fear while the other tried its best to be blank — to remain poised, despite the fear that clung onto his bones.

“This _can’t_ be happening.” Ventus spoke softly, nimble fingers slipping into his already tousled blonde hair, “This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, it _can’t_ be happening.”

“Ventus.”

“It doesn’t — it doesn’t make sense. Tell me this isn’t— this isn’t happening, right, right— It can’—“

“Ventus!”

Jolting in surprise, panicked eyes settled onto Vanitas, his breathing heavy; ragged, “Vanitas..” his voice was quiet, trailing off with a whimper, tears beginning to glisten as his eyes grew glassy, “It’s all a dream, right..?”

For once, no words came out. Vanitas’ mind wrapped around his words, but no words bothered to make its appearance and spit out like it normally does. For once, the ravenette stayed quiet, feeling his own ignorance blinding him entirely. He was even questioning it. Why this was happening and how did he manage to be stuck with the guy he hasn’t talked to in years.

No bitter feelings were felt either. Instead, a sense of survival wafted between them.

But would they survive?

Noticing the silence, soft hiccups began to fall out of Ventus’ mouth. The blonde’s tears that were threatening to spill over his waterline, finally fell. The tears cascaded down his cheeks, splotches of tears falling onto his hands and onto the grounds as he forced himself to muffle his cries. Waterline red and irritated, his body slumped down onto the ground, defeated.

His heartstrings were tugged at, watching the sight in front of him. No form of moral was going to come out of him any time soon. His own delirious thoughts kept him captive as he too, slumped down onto the ground, exhausted, defeated. Taking his phone out, he quickly browsed through everything. Sora’s name popped up. Heart thrumming, his digits quickly tapped onto his messages. Most of them ranged from his field trip. Ranting about both Roxas and Riku, how he accidentally spilled some of his drink onto Kairi’s skirt, the scolding he got from it, and their arrival. His thumb scrolled down all the way, ignoring the message before his heart stopped entirely.

_Vanitas, I’m scared._

_I don’t know where we are._

_Vanitas, I lost everyone and I’m scared._

_I’m hiding and I hear them outside._

_I miss you._

_Please, come. Please, be okay._

_I found Roxas, but we’re stuck._

_Vanitas, we’re going to try to head out._

_I’ll see you so_

And that was it.

Panicked, Vanitas texted back quickly, jumbled letters blurring. His text back consisted of him asking if he was okay, where he was, and to stay where he was. Anxiously, he continued to stare at the screen, waiting for the chat bubble that never came. Locking his phone, Ventus’ cries were muted, instead, his legs were hugged tightly to his chest. The groaning from outside grew louder before fading.

Clenching his shaky hands, he sighed deeply.

_Were we going to survive?_

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

“Van..” the sound of Ventus’ voice lulled him out of his dazed state, “Van..?” he repeated once more, finally catching the ravenette’s tired eyes, “We can’t stay here forever…” the blonde began slowly, almost cautiously as he saw the twinge of annoyance settling onto his porcelain features.

“No shit.” Vanitas seethed out before running slender fingers through his knotted raven hair, “But we can’t get out of here. No matter how many times we tried to watch out for those.. _things_ … they just kept coming out. We don’t have enough time or energy to sprint and find another way out. Or even find another place to hide. Damned things are all locked for all we know.” muttering underneath his breath, he growled, “It’s the school’s fault for being so damn secretive.”

The light above them continued to flicker, sometimes covering them in a blanket filled with darkness. Every time that happened, Vanitas could hear the way Ventus’ breath turned ragged, how his legs were hugged even closer to his chest. Then, he’d hear the sigh of relief fall out of his mouth once the light returned. The smell of chemicals that once filled his nose began to dissipate the longer they stayed in this clustered closet.

Standing up, he could feel his legs ache and cramp from running earlier and the limited space the both of them had. Fingers gently grabbing onto the fabric, he peeked through the crummy window. Forcing his mouth shut, he was met face to face with one of the things outside, not exactly peering in, but staring down at the door handle.

Vanitas was given a better look at it. Its flesh was pale, stained with crimson, and mouth permanently open, releasing deep grunts and groans. And barely, the ravenette was able to catch the bite mark that was now permanently imprinted onto the creature’s flesh, right on its neck. Its been hours as the bite mark didn’t seem all that new, and that chilled Vanitas quickly.

“Van? What’s going o— Whoa!” Ventus’ voice was suddenly cut off once Vanitas’ hand flew up to silence him.

Creeping closer, the blonde almost let out his own yelp when he noticed what the male was staring at. Quickly, Vanitas’ hand leaped up to cover his mouth, holding him tight to him to secure him from almost hitting the shelf behind him. Soft anxious pants left his mouth as Ventus looked at him in fear, cerulean eyes flickering between him and the zombie anxiously. Slowly, Vanitas uncovered Ventus’ mouth, signaling him to quiet before he peered closer, trying to get a view of the outside. Noticing the way the zombie’s hands moved from side to side, its gaze remained locked onto the knob.

But then with quivering hands, it reached for the knob.

And just as quickly, Vanitas’ own hand grabbed onto the knob.

The knob twisted in his hand but his grip tightened, refraining from letting the door swing open. His heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to stay silent. Letting his gaze drift about frantically, he noticed something. And then an idea formed.

It was  _empty_.

“Hey,” he said idly, “I’m gonna open the door.”

“Vanitas!?” Ventus whisper-yelled, “Are you— Are you crazy? I know you hate me, but I didn’t think you’d stoop so low as t—“

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to get the both of us out here. I won’t kill you. So pipe down and listen to me."

Silence.

"Grab this thing." Vanitas finally said, gaze flickering up towards the sheet that covered the window.

"Van—"

"Grab. It."

With shaking hands, Ventus leaned up, tugging the fabric free. Clutching it tightly in his hand, he whispered, "Now what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

"... Yes."

"Good. When I open this door, I'm gonna turn the light off but before you do, you have to throw this into their face. Got it?"

"W-What if I'm not fast enough?"

"Then we improvise while trying not to get grabbed, but I can assure you, I won't let you get grabbed. I promise." glancing back at the blonde, he offered a reassuring smile, though, he knew it wasn't enough. It was a matter of life or death in this situation. And for once, they were both entirely frightened. Noticing the small nod, he nodded as well. "Okay, one..." he began, his other hand leaning upwards to grab the drawstring for the light, "Two.." with his fingers now grasping onto it tightly, he spoke quickly, "Three, go!"

As his fingers tugged at the string, instead of turning the lights off, the rusty string of the lights broke off, startling them both. With wavering eyes, Ven's gaze was too focused on it and as the zombie rushed in at the sight of them, Ven bit back his scream and threw the fabric at the zombie, temporarily shielding its vision. Though, its own bloody hands reached forth, grasping for any part of Vanitas and Ventus to grab onto and trap them.

If one was caught, it was a 50/50 chance of game over.

Vanitas reached over, grabbing Ventus' wrist and yanked him over to him just as the zombie's hands brushed against the locks of Ven's hair. Quickly, he shoved the male out and followed suit, shutting the door behind them. Banging was heard. The noise could attract them. Quickly, Vanitas grabbed a trashcan and placed it in front of the closet door as a caution. And yet, fear began to creep up onto him as he was met with the zombie's face that was now trapped behind the door, angrily looking at him.

A warm hand wrapped around his hand and tugged on him, trying to find another way out. Their footsteps were heard along the narrow hallway and as they turned, a couple of those creatures were stationed in that respective hallway, blocking the way entirely. Both ways. Before they could notice the two, Vanitas forcibly tugged Ventus back and pressed them both against the locker. A soft exhale left his mouth as he peeked over. He feared if they crept out, it'd be too prematurely. Considering they were almost spotted, of course.

Feeling a soft tap against his shoulder, he glanced down at Ventus and followed his finger. Right down the hall where they were out in the open was a zombie slinking its way across. Not noticing them yet, Vanitas could feel his heart racing. There was no hiding place. Maybe he could buy Ventus time. Stepping forward, Ventus quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and brought him back to the locker, forcibly dragging him down as they both squatted. Signaling towards the trashcan Vanitas moved, it was evident the large body of it, covered them from its gaze. But for _how_ long? It was drawing near and Vanitas had easy access to buy Ventus time to find another place.

Shaking his head, he stood up once more, only to be stopped again, Ven's gaze was pleading — almost begging him not to. Before Vanitas could do anything, before he could open his mouth, a loud sound was heard across the hallway. The groans suddenly got louder, disgruntled over the noise and rushing towards their new dinner.

"Hey, come on!" A voice called, beckoning them quickly. Hesitant, Ventus peered over but none of them had time to waste. "Hey guys, I did that — now, trust me! We don't have time to waste out here; we're sitting ducks, now let's go!"

Both of them mustered up their courage to follow them. Arms locked, they ran forward, not wanting to lose one another if something were to happen. With hurried steps, they followed the male that called out to them. Heading down the hall, the male fumbled with the door before opening it quickly, his hand waving around to tell them to come faster. Hearing the groans coming closer, he grasped onto Ventus' arm tightly before forcing him to run ahead of him first.

Then, they both made it into the classroom, the sound of the door shutting vibrated behind them.

Panting loudly, Ventus slouched down, resting his hands on his knees, the male that helped them collapsed onto the ground with loud pants, and Vanitas leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

Tilting his head lazily to the side, he was greeted with familiar faces.


	3. III. 𝙀𝙋𝙄𝙎𝙊𝘿𝙀 𝙏𝙒𝙊

❝ You'll always be here, right? ❞ 

* * *

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Vanitas recognized them all. Whether he was in a class or not, his mind proceeded to register them in his mind. Golden hues continued to stay fixated as he traced over each and everyone of them, capturing the fear in their very visage. Even as he caught his breath, he was cautious of them all. Was it considered a dog eat dog world now? More intensified, maybe. It remained silent. The only thing that wafted through the tense atmosphere was their pants. Soft. Slow. Shaky. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Dyme." an ill-laced voice filled the air after a moment accompanied with a growl, "Are  _you_ insane or something? Do you wanna die early? What if the door didn't close in time? Ugh, you're insatiable!" the blonde, Elrena, had grunted out, pointing an accusatory finger at him as her teal eyes vibrantly shone with utter distaste.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Dyme pushed himself off the ground with a grumble, "No 'Hey, you're a freaking hero, Dyme! Knew we could count on you!' Like, the hell? I'm here, aren't I?! So are these two. Give me  _some_ prop before hounding my ass."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Immediately, her hands curled into a fist, glowering towards him, "Ya wanna try saying that to my face this time. Come here, Dyme. We'll have a chat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I'm literally trying not to die today."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Enough with the useless chatter." another voice spoke up, eyeing them both in annoyance before his face opted bury back into his arms with a stifled groan, "Arguing isn't going to get us anymore."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The arguments died down almost immediately, despite the glares that remained etched onto their physiognomy, tiers narrowing in such a way, it would kill on sight. Vanitas released his own sigh, his palm pressed against his forehead in utter annoyance, especially as the groans outside began to grow louder and louder. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to wake up from this terrible dream. It was his own utter vulnerability after all that was beginning to rattle his quivering emotions. His crumbling mindset was going to give in at any time. And then, he felt Ventus draw closer to him, cerulean orbs staring at him with concern and fear, but above all, it showed determination. Immediately, his rugged mindset held no qualms, instead, growing silent. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ His gaze was back on all of them. The one that saved them both was Dyme. The blonde one was Elrena. The boy who silenced their argument was Ienzo. And then there was the school's English teacher, Luxord. Hours trekked on before the groaning slowly diminished. Vanitas situated himself in the corner while Ventus idly chatted amongst them, their voices low. Soft, even. It was far too soft for Vanitas to comprehend. His gaze was settled on his phone, locking and unlocking the screen as he awaited for a message. At least something from Sora. Part of him waited for another one of his stupid text messages with the stupid emoticons he would use. Or his constant double texts that drove him mad. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Just  _something._

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_ _Click, click, click,_

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_ And then suddenly, his phone lagged, remaining shut until it could catch up to Vanitas' incessant clicking. A curse rolled off his tongue easily, tiers narrowing as he displayed his anger. Shuffling was heard near him once more but his gaze didn't bother follow it. He knew who it was. As warmth was felt beside him, he stifled his sigh, burying his head in his hands. "... What do you want now?" he muttered underneath his breath, tilting his head to the side. His golden eyes shown vibrantly against the dark he masked himself in. They trained on Ventus; the male who sat there idly, timidly as he played with his fingers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Just checking on you, is all." the blonde murmured back quietly as he let his hands fall back onto his lap, "Considering that even with our time in the Janitor's closet, we never really... talked, you know? So I was ju-"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I'm alive. I'm fine. That's all. Are you done?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ It was evident in his peripheral vision that Ventus flinched, a wince gracing his visage before he played with his fingers once more. But even so, Vanitas' gaze was on him, unwavering. Adamant, even. Filled with questions. With his knees pressed close to his chest, he scowled momentarily. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "... I was expressing my worry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "And it was expressed." 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "You're still so stubborn."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "How unfortunate. You're stuck with the most stubbornest guy in the apocalypse. Congratulations, brat." Vanitas replied sardonically, barely catching the frown that danced along the curvature of Ven's lips. His expression was hollow, yet irritated. Enamels stuck into the plush cushion of his bottom lip, his eyes rolling shut, "... How are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ An audible gasp was heard from the other. Silence began to blanket them, and just before Vanitas assumed Ventus wasn't going to answer, his soft voice sifted into his ear easily, "Truthfully? I'm a little shaken up. But... I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad that I'm stuck in the apocalypse with you. I don't think I'd be able to handle anyone else."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Van's eyes opened once more, an unknown emotion evident within his irises. "... Why did you save me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Huh? I... I saved you b—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ " **ATTENTION REMAINING STUDENTS IN SCHOOL!** "

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "The hell?" Luxord's voice rang after hours of silence, voice gruff and hoarse as brows furrowed, staring at the PA Speaker. "This just gives those bastards outside an opportunity to roam around more frequently to search for their meals." his fist slammed down on his desk in irritation, a frown evident on his lips, "They better shut that shit off soon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "But it could be important." Ienzo mumbled absentmindedly, his head using Dyme's head as a pillow, despite Dyme's constant struggle to get free. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "So are our lives." Elrena butted in almost immediately, her own gaze that used to bear ferocity had dwindled as each minute passed. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ " **THIS IS A SACRIFICE THAT WE WERE WILLING TO TAKE. MANY OF US ARE GATHERED IN THE GYM. IT IS SAFE AND SECURE. WE HAVE SUPPLIES. IF POSSIBLE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OVER. WE ARE TRYING TO GET IN CONTACT WITH THE OFFICIALS. WE MUST HAVE YOU HERE WITH US. I REPEAT, WE ARE LOCATED IN THE GYM. PLEASE COME. PLEASE BE SAFE. DO NOT HESITATE TO DO ANYTHING IF YOU KNOW IT WILL ENSURE YOUR SAFETY. BRING OTHERS ALONG. I REPEAT, WE ARE LOCATED IN THE GYM.** "

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "The gym?" Ventus reiterated, his complexion paling incredulously, "... That's across the campus, isn't it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "You serious? I'd rather die here." Dyme groaned aloud, his head tilting back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Vanitas." Elrena's voice reached his ears melodiously causing his gaze to flicker over her, his expression blank, "Got any plans? What should we do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Whoa, when did I become the leader?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm not one for being responsible, Ienzo breaks down under stress, Dyme is literally just unfit, Teach here— I don't think he's capable of doing it, and Ventus here — he's too soft."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Everyone in the room looked at her with perplexed expressions, mildly offended, but not. Even so Vanitas looked absolutely disgruntled being appointed as the leader. Rather, he seemed to hate it more than anything. "And?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"And— you're the delinquent here. You must know shortcuts to the gym."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  _Bingo._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A coy smile began to tug at Vanitas' lips, raising one eyebrow. A faux aura seemed to radiate off of him, golden orbs staring right at her as his head rested on top of his palm, head cocked to the side, "You may be onto something." he paused, a shit-eating grin taking place, "Hm, should I share it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Why I oughta—" Elrena took a step forward, hand clenched into a fist before Dyme sprung up, grabbing onto her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Come on, man, don't piss her off!" he peered over her to look at Vanitas, "I mean, we kinda need to know though to get out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A gentle nudge was felt on his side, his gaze meeting Ventus' orbs before a sigh slipped past his lips, "Alright, alright. If we head out from here, there's a stairway that'll lead near the cafeteria, right? So, to our right, there's a vent we can get into that'll lead us to the entrance of the gym."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Are you the vent crawler?!" Luxord sat up in his seat only to be greeted by Vanitas' infamous smirk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Then it's settled, yeah? Anyway, we need some sort of defense thing so we can get through so let's continue planning before heading out." the ravenette rubbed at his face before pushing himself up off the floor. 

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ It was kind of pitiful. Their weapons, that is. It took time for them to plan, even delving into scenarios that were easily resolved if it were to ever happen. It was at this moment that Vanitas was a little disappointed they ended up being stuck at a school for the apocalypse. There was no 'real' weapons, and it's not like any of them opted to hold onto scissors, pencils, or pens. That'd be risking their lives. And yet, Vanitas barked at them to keep them for close encounters. Most of their weapons consisted of brooms that had to rummage through the closet for, aside from the bonus baseball bats that they were all grateful that Luxord was a huge baseball freak. Respectively, those weapons ended up going to Vanitas, Luxord, and Demyx. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The order they were going to leave in was: Vanitas leading them, Ventus, Luxord, Elrena, Ienzo, and Dyme in the back, who had a good hit. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Vanitas eyed them cautiously, the bat idly in his hand, "Is everyone ready?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The nervousness was evident on their visages as they all stared at each other. The ravenette stayed near the door, his gaze peeking out from the blinds that covered the door, as long as the window.  _Clear. Everything was clear._ His head turned to peer back towards them, a new resolve flitting through the air. Just with that, he felt relieved. He gave a curt nod towards them before he grasped onto the knob, turning it, and opening the door. He looked around the hall before beckoning them forth to follow him. Soft padding of footsteps was heard on the marble flooring. As they cautiously treaded forth, Vanitas steps halted ever so often as he heard the soft grunt of the creatures that roamed the hall. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Quickly, he turned a corner, his figure crouching as he treaded carefully once more, his gaze flickering back towards his group momentarily, catching sight of their worried gazes. That's when Vanitas picked up something that sounded entirely different. With furrowed brows, he held his hand out, willing for all of them to stay still. The steps grew louder as Vanitas' own steps began to walk closer to the source. Inhaling deeply, he turned swiftly, the edge of his bat deftly grazing against the perpetrator, a gasp ringing between the two of them. His ember orbs stared at the new face before it registered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Vanitas?" was Ventus' worried voice coming through before steps grew louder and the blonde was by his side almost immediately, peering at the male.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Soon, everyone joined.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Lauriam? What are you doing here roaming around?" Elrena's voice echoed quietly, looking at him oddly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Aside from the announcement, I was looking for you, actually. I thought to myself; well, she's too headstrong to just die so she must be here." the pink-haired male wore a sadistic smile, head cocked to the side. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Shut up, asshole." and yet, affection laced her tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "So, you gonna come with us or not? We're trying to haul ass, y'know." Vanitas spoke up suddenly, lowering the bat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Well, yeah. I thought it'd be obvious." was Lauriam's snarky reply that made Vanitas ball his fist challenging. Though, he quickly relaxed. 

_⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Fight later. Survival first._ It repeated like a mantra before he beckoned them all to follow him once more. Steps proceeded as they saw the stairs coming into view. He hurried them all along down the stairs, cursing softly as their footsteps still sounded loud. As they made it to the bottom of the steps, Vanitas quickly made work to examine the vent. He took out his keys, taking out his little tool kit key chain he was suddenly grateful that Sora had bought him last year for his birthday. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Vani, you might wanna hurry." Dyme's voice rang as he glanced back, noticing how guarded everyone look. His gaze shifted over before he saw the small group of them heading towards their own group; sluggish and slow, but terrifyingly hungry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Fuck. I'm hurrying." the ravenette quickly said as he opted to find the mini screwdriver, quickly making work to unscrew all of them, while watching for those  _damned_ things.  As he got the second screw off, everyone's actions became frantic. Hurrying Vanitas along, and he was, but it was growing difficult to when his hands began to shake. Then, the sound of the bat making contact with a body rang in his ears. His gaze flickered over, widened as he saw Dyme beating them all away, swatting in a vain attempt. "Don't be hasty, Dyme!" he barked aloud once more as he was quickly unscrewing the third one. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Just fucking hurry, Vanitas!" Dyme had uttered back, swinging the bat once more. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Vani..." Ventus' words rang in his own ears; laced with fear, his body visibly shaking. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "It's fine, Ven. I'm almost done. I'm almost done, guys." Vanitas had spoke softly and then it grew louder as the groans rang louder. By then, they were coming closer. Closer to cornering them. Vanitas' movements halted, his shaking hands grasping onto his discarded bat, "Lauriam!" he called aloud, sliding it across the unarmed male. It'd buy them more time. It had to. Quickly, he had got to work once more. The screams, the close calls that filled his ears. It overwhelmed him, yet he continued to work through it. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Ienzo! Hold on, I'm coming!" Dyme's voice was laced with fear. The urgency was evident, along with the bat that swung ferociously.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ One of the cannibalistic monsters grasped onto Ienzo tightly. The male, despite trying to quell his emotions, fought back, his movements growing urgent. "I'm fine, Dyme. Focus on yourself!" he called out suddenly, silently cursing his weak upper body strength. The exhaustion was evident in his body, even as everyone who had strayed farther from him, tried to make their way back. Tried to swat them all away, but watching for themselves as well. The beady eyes along with its gnawing mouth was growing closer to the bare exposed skin of Ienzo and yet, he still pressed on.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Urgency was what was executed, but at that point, what he needed was luck.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Ienzo, please! I'm almost there!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I... I'm fine!" he tried once more, voice meek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Suddenly, the sound of a skull being smashed in, the detrimental noise of it cracking filled their ears, a wince evident on all of them. A breathy sigh soon followed, accompanied with steps that slowly backed away, following. The smell of rusted iron filled Vanitas' senses almost immediately, the touch of crimson traveling towards him rapidly at a quick rate. His head turned, only for a moment. No longer was Ienzo battling the monster. Instead, he was laced with blood, but unharmed. Then, that's when he noticed the cerulean orbs that quaked, hands trembling as they were held out. Crimson soaked face and hands. But no one had time to talk.  The sound of the vent falling reached all their ears and immediately, Vanitas yelled, "Teach, you first! There's a small drop once you get out but it leads the gym. Lead them there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "And you?!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I have to make sure everyone gets through. Hurry up!" his words seethed out before Luxord disappeared with the words, 'Make it back.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Soon, Elrena followed, then Ienzo's quivering form, and then followed by Dyme. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Vani, I'm staying with you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "No you're not. Ventus. Go. Now. Don't make me mad."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ A fearful expression held his face captive, the very expression accentuating his features. "Va—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "I'm behind you. Promise."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Come on, kid. Let's go. He'll come back." Lauriam nudged Ventus inside the vent quickly, forcing back his protest before Lauriam shoved the bat back into Vanitas' hands, following along Ventus with a knowing look. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Once they had made it farther inside, Vanitas raised the bat to give off some space, separating the distance between them. Before he could crawl in himself, his leg was caught by one of their hands. Seething, he immediately kicked at the face, before opting to kick at its hand, despite his own nasty bruise that would appear later on his leg. If there was a later. But he continued to pursue, loosening its grip. He had a promise to fulfill, right? With the last bit of his strength, he rose the bat, and swung down, hearing the disgusting crushing noise that reverberated in his ear. As it laid there limp, even just a moment, Vanitas quickly slide inside the vent, dragging the vent door with him to shut it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Even if it wasn't for long. 

 

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The ravenette finally saw the end of the vent. The soft like that peered through was finally so enticing to him. The light he used to despise, was something that ended up making him incredibly happy. Despite being exhausted, he continued to push through. No matter how much his hands and his knees began to burn from irritation, he pressed on. For the sake of it. As Vanitas approached, he could hear muffled voices. Sounds of arguments. Golden hues peered down, noticing them all still down there. Dyme holding on Ventus' quivering figure that attempted to fight against it, Elrena's snarky voice seeping through as she yelled at the blonde, Luxord stood between them, trying to quell the fight while Lauriam opted to clean off Ienzo's trembling form with his sleeve.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ With that last bit of his need to be free, Vanitas jumped down from the vent, startling all of them. They all were silent, even as the male sluggishly tried to fix his composure. "Already fighting? The hell you guys still doing out here? The gym is h—" his words were interrupted by a crushing hug from Ventus, his weeping form immediately curling against him. That's when he noticed the relief that grew on their faces. Before anyone could talk, he rose a hand, "Don't get all cheesy on me. I don't want to fucking hear it." he grunted out, letting the bat rest by his side, patting Ven's head awkwardly before lightly pushing him away.  


⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "See, Vanitas, this is literally why you're not cute." Elrena muttered, stifling a sigh, "What a shame."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Shut the fuck up." he coyly muttered before nodding towards the door. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Truthfully, they were all nervous to even look in. They could see the light of the gym peering through the door, but above all, it was just fearful thinking about it. What if the last bit of their hope was crushed? Silently, Vanitas stepped forth and pushed the door open quietly. Immediately, they were greeted by the familiar blazing sight of the light, accompanied with a gym filled with people. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Even?" Luxord pushed through, a laugh slipping through his mouth, "You madman, you're really here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The older male turned around quickly, a bitter smile framing his face, "Unfortunately, yes. The one time I'm not wreaking havoc in the biology classroom, a damned apocalypse happens. I'm considered the only security here for the time being. Kind of a shame, though. I hate being cladded in police attire. It was never me, you know." then his gaze peered over, "... What a wild bunch you're stuck with."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Kinda grew on me, though. Anyway, catch me up." he turned to them, waving them off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Vanitas glanced around. He had no one to look forward to. But selfishly, he wished his stupid brother would pop out from the crowd with his stupid dopey smile and— he sighed deeply, ruffling his hair. Ienzo and Dyme slipped away from them, going to the bathroom while Lauriam and Elrena drifted away, yet close to them in case they needed them. Surprisingly enough to him. Though, he doubted he'd need him. The chatters had grown louder as the doors opened and in came more students to talk and mingle with. Crying with, even; whether it was grief or utter elation. He couldn't tell.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Vanitas didn't care.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Then he heard familiar voices, "Ven?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The blonde who adamantly stuck to his side, the crybaby that was furiously wiping at his bloody face, his old best friend that clung onto him in fear — had finally withdrawn, searching for the voices eagerly, "Terra? Aqua?" 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ The familiar sight of a brunette and bluenette sifted through the crowd and immediately, the trio bounded into their arms. Vanitas stood there idly, his usual scowl on his face as they met his gaze, holding Ventus closer to them. He wasn't surprised, though. They've always disliked him, and he's always disliked them. Actually. It wasn't always like that and yet...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Ven? Are you okay? Were you with him? Did he hurt you?" Aqua pressed on with a frown, examining him as Terra kept his gaze on Vanitas. Both their eyes were narrowed challengingly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "N-No! He helped me, he's... It's fine, guys! Really!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Ven, I'm being serious." she muttered quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Ven's orbs landed on Vanitas, and yet, the ravenette looked away with a forced laugh, "It's nice for you to have your friends now, Ventus. Consider it done." a sardonic tone seeped from his mouth accompanied with a faux smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ "Va—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Vanitas didn't bother saying anything. A mocking salute was given, forcing out his shit-eating grin before turning away—to where ever he could go to.


End file.
